Expresso Amsterdã
by JCristina
Summary: Fanfic escrita especialmente para a OQ Week Brasil.
1. Capítulo 1

**Olá galerinha do bem.**

 **Mais uma fanfic da OQ Week chegando (:**

 **Sob o tema de hoje que é Robin/Regina bêbados ( e pode ser o primeiro encontro deles. ou não)**

* * *

Ele sempre fazia a mesma coisa. Havia sido assim desde que se mudara para Amsterdã. Seus dias eram ocupados pelo trabalho; e as facilidade e intempéries de ser um fotógrafo freelance. Esta noite não seria diferente. Sentado a uma das mesas afastadas do balcão, folheando uma revista, o celular ao seu lado. Gostava da bagunça da noite holandesa. O som ambiente misturado às conversas, às risadas, os copos que se batiam em cada brinde exagerado. Canecas e canecas passavam pelos seus olhos, assim como os clientes que iam e viam o tempo todo.

A garçonete passou e encheu sua caneca, sorrindo. "Eu não pedi nada."

"Essa é por conta da casa." Flertou ela piscando para ele e se afastando.

Bebeu sua bebida, os olhos acompanhando o movimento da casa. Começava a encher, como de costume nas noites de quarta-feira. Gostava de passar as noites ali, e eventualmente conhecia novas histórias. Não era difícil; cidade turística, álcool, viajantes com histórias para contar e Robin _realmente_ gostava de ouvir. A cerveja artesanal estava ainda mais gostosa hoje, e ele suspirou.

Foi quando percebeu a beldade debruçada sobre o balcão. Os cabelos escuros lhe caíam sobre os ombros, não muito curtos e nem compridos; madeixas escuras que brilhavam assombrosamente e emolduravam um rosto que fez seu estomago se contorcer de espanto. Uma deusa. Lábios vermelhos e cheios sorriram quando o garçom disse alguma coisa; e ele se permitiu percorrer o olhar sobre o corpo dela, concluindo que quem que fosse aquela mulher, ela definitivamente tinha o formato do pecado. Seus seios fartos quase escapavam do decote, o vestido justo contornava o shape delicado e acentuava o quadril, contornando as nádegas redondas e fartas. Ele podia ver a linha de suas coxas, o marco perfeito da definição de seus músculos posteriores.

Engoliu em seco quando refez o caminho, subindo pelo corpo dela e se deu conta de que os olhos dela estavam fixos nele. Olhos escuros, com um fundo chocolate, que o encaravam com a mesma profundidade e interesse. Mas não por muito tempo. Ela desviou o olhar, voltando sua atenção para as garrafas cedidas pelo barman. Robin observou quando as mãos delicadas circularam os gargalos das mesmas, as unhas pintadas em preto contrastando com o verde das garrafas da Heineken. Ela olhou para ele uma última vez, sorrindo e deixando-o curioso antes de se afastar no meio da multidão, rebolando o quadril esculpido por deuses sobre aqueles saltos que ele adoraria lamber.

Balançou a cabeça, surpreendido com os próprios pensamentos. Fazia mesmo muito tempo desde que ele não fazia sexo, e isso estava afetando seu julgamento. Voltou sua atenção para o celular, abrindo o e-mail que Nicolas havia lhe enviado. Terminou de respondê-lo, aceitando os trabalhos indicados pelo mesmo, e ergueu o rosto, os olhos na multidão até que seus olhos encontraram os olhos dela, novamente.

Ela não estava sozinha, e bem, ele não poderia estar surpreso. Um homem a acompanhava, os olhos fixos nela (bem, ele não o culpava), falando e falando e ela não estava exatamente prestando muita atenção. Podia perceber que ela estava lhe estudando da mesma maneira minuciosa que ele estava fazendo-o. Seu acompanhante colocou as mãos na cintura dela, contornando o vestido preto que ela usava e isso afastou a atenção da morena. Robin continuou observando enquanto ela sorria, driblando a situação com quem quer que fosse ele de maneira simpática e adorável.

Céus, ela era atraente. Todos os homens ali estavam lançando olhares na direção dela; e ele não era uma exceção. Era como se uma aura magnética a cercasse e era impossível não se sentir hipnotizado por tamanha beleza.

Mas ela estava acompanhada e ele não ia abordá-la assim. Bebeu o resto da sua bebida e colocou a caneca sobre a mesa, desviando os olhos e tentando concentrar-se em outra coisa. Qualquer coisa que tirasse da sua mente os desejos de erguer aquele vestido e beijá-la de uma maneira que faria as bochechas dela pegarem fogo.

* * *

Quando Michael a chamara para sair, bem, ela não tinha nada mais interessante para fazer. Não era como se ele fosse uma companhia ruim. Ele era bom _demais._ Educado demais, gentil demais, cavalheiro demais, romântico demais. Mas era um bom amigo, se é que ela poderia chamar algum homem de amigo. Amizades masculinas sempre acabavam com as pernas dela ao redor da cintura deles, o rosto deles enterrados em seu pescoço.

Mas Michael era cavalheiro demais até mesmo para tentar isso. Talvez se ela o fizesse beber um pouco, ele se soltaria e ela poderia liberar a tensão sexual frustrada em seu corpo. Fazia algum tempo desde Graham e ela simplesmente odiava sequer se lembrar do nome dele, pior ainda repensar a sua presença. Debruçou-se sobre o balcão, e sorriu quando o garçom bonitinho corou ao ouvi-la fazer seu pedido; lembrou-se de que era indelicado envergonhar propositalmente as pessoas e deixou os olhos viajarem pelo público casual do pub, até que o viu.

Ele não parecia muito velho, muito pelo contrário. Tinha um rosto marcante, olhos azuis que a fitavam com uma avidez que causou arrepios à sua espinha. Possuía um maxilar rígido e quadrado que ela devia admitir, era um ponto fraco, e lhe fez suspirar. Pela maneira que os olhos dele estavam escorregando por seu corpo ela podia dizer que ele deveria estar tão impressionado quanto ela; aquele homem era um fruto proibido pelo qual ela adoraria perder o éden. A camiseta branca marcava os ombros fortes e os braços definidos. Eles deveriam ser firmes o suficiente para mantê-la contra a cama, e... Seus pensamentos escaparam quando os olhos dele encontraram os seus. Olhos absurdamente azuis, intensos e intimidadores.

"Sua bebida, senhorita." Regina desviou os olhos e pegou as garrafas. Aproveitou a deixa para olhá-lo mais uma vez, sorrindo e iniciando o jogo de sedução com o qual ela estava absurdamente acostumada. Só que dessa vez, diferente das outras, ela realmente torcia para que funcionasse. Virou-se e seguiu seu caminho até Michael, mas sem perder a chance de rebolar sensualmente, esperançosa de que os olhos azuis estariam presos ao movimento de seu quadril.

"Aqui." Ofereceu, e Michael abriu um sorriso genuíno. Tocou sua garrafa e brindou, mas Regina não fazia a mínima ideia sobre o que eles estavam brindando. Seus olhos rapidamente encontraram caminho para o homem sentado à mesa, e ela percebeu que ele digitava alguma coisa no celular. Talvez fosse comprometido. Bem, seria ridículo pela maneira com que ele quase a comera com os olhos, mas não seria a primeira ou última vez que um homem comprometido teria lhe olhado daquela forma.

"Foi bem legal da sua parte aceitar ter vindo hoje, Gina." Começou Michael, mas ela apenas balançou a cabeça, os olhos inevitavelmente presos ao homem que a encarava do outro lado do pub.

"Sim..." Concordou ela, distraída, mas Michael não pareceu se importar.

"Semana que vem vai ocorrer uma exposição do Dali no museu perto do meu trabalho. Eu estava pensando..."

Quão ruim ela seria se dispensasse Michael e abordasse aquele homem que tinha simplesmente sequestrado sua atenção desde o primeiro instante? Mas Michael ainda estava falando, e ela sentiu quando as mãos dele viajaram para a sua cintura, puxando-a delicadamente, de modo que precisou voltar a encarar os olhos verdes que a fitavam com curiosidade e simpatia.

"Você escutou o que eu disse?"

"Eu me distraí com a letra da música." Sorriu. "O que você estava dizendo?"

"Se você quer ir comigo à exposição do Dali."

Regina não conseguiu pensar em uma desculpa tão rapidamente. Suspirando, ela sorriu. "Claro."

Ele sorriu, parecendo ter ganhado na loteria federal, como se a mera ideia de sair com ela novamente lhe valesse tudo aquilo. Regina quase sentiu pena por ele. Se ele soubesse que tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em como estava interessada no homem que vira há alguns minutos. Virou-se disfarçadamente e percebeu que a garçonete estava recolhendo a caneca vazia, colocando a nota no bolso frontal de seu avental. Ele havia ido embora. O misterioso e atraente estranho havia desaparecido.

Merda.


	2. Capítulo 2

Uma dor de cabeça absurda e agoniante a abraçou assim que ela recobrou a consciência. Abriu os olhos com alguma dificuldade, tentando identificar onde estava. Olhou ao redor, a janela semiaberta revelava raios solares, anunciando uma vívida manhã. O quarto não lhe era familiar; a cama macia e reconfortante era agradável, havia uma planta escura sobre o criado mudo, um guarda roupa escuro de mogno batido no canto esquerdo do cômodo; um quadro abstrato em preto e branco decorando uma parede quase nua. Ela havia ido para casa com Michael na noite passada? Sua cabeça latejava, pulsos intermitentes de dor e incômodo ressoando dentro do seu crânio. Ergueu os lençóis e se deu conta da sua gloriosa nudez, concluindo que sim, ela passara a noite com alguém. Por que é que ela bebera tanto?

Duas batidas na porta a alertaram, e ela ajeitou-se, puxando o lençol sobre si. "Posso entrar?" Perguntou um homem. Aquela não era a voz de Michael. Seu coração acelerou, incerta sobre o seu paradeiro.

"Pode." Respondeu ela, sentindo sua voz raspar a garganta.

Ao entrar, e assim que seus olhos se encontraram, ela sentiu seu coração parar por alguns segundos.

"Você."

O homem do pub. O atraente, delicioso e misterioso homem que ela havia visto na noite passada. Mas como é que ela terminara na cama dele? Nua? Eles haviam… Oh, boy. Ela ficaria muito decepcionada se tivesse transado com aquele pedaço de mau caminho e não tivesse nenhuma lembrança. Ajeitou-se desconfortavelmente, e percebeu o olhar dele sobre seus ombros nus. Percebeu sua roupa nas mãos dele, e ele, percebendo a atenção dela, respondeu. "Trouxe suas roupas. Elas estavam na centrífuga."

Ela assentiu, e ele aproximou-se da cama, colocando a roupa dobrada sobre a mesma. Regina observou o cuidado com que ele dobrara sua calcinha e sutiã. Encarou-o, ligeiramente acanhada.

"Você se lembra de alguma coisa sobre ontem?" Questionou ele, sorrindo educadamente. Céus, ele era absurdamente atraente. Os cabelos loiros pareciam mais brilhantes e limpos sob a luz do dia, a barba loira e bem cortada, os olhos azuis calmos e límpidos. Ele transmitia segurança, mesmo a salvo do fato de que ela estava nua em sua cama. Então ela balançou sua cabeça, assumindo de uma vez que não, ela não se lembrava de nada.

"Nós…" Começou ela, e ele balançou a cabeça.

"Não."

"Mas eu estou nua."

"Não foi eu que tirei sua roupa." Sorriu ele, encarando-a. "Eu pedi a você para entrar no quarto e colocar algo confortável enquanto eu lavava a sua roupa, e você estava vestida quando me deu o vestido."

"Certo." Suspirou ela, reparando nele com total devoção desde que ele entrara no quarto. Usava uma calça de moletom cinza e uma regata de algodão branca, o corpo largo e marcado por músculos definidos em sua atraente plenitude, lembrando-a o quanto ela havia se sentido atraída por ele desde o primeiro momento.

"Vamos fazer o seguinte. Você pode se vestir e eu espero você na cozinha. Seu estômago deve estar precisando de alguma coisa sólida. Daí eu te conto, todos os detalhes sórdidos da noite passada."

Ela suspirou. Parecia um bom plano, considerando o vazio anunciado através das vibrações em seu abdômen. "Eu espero que tenha algum detalhe sórdido. Até agora tenho a impressão de que só passei vexame."

Ele sorriu, encarando-a com certo humor antes de sair e ela permaneceu com os olhos na porta por algum tempo. Quem era esse homem?

* * *

Robin estava com os olhos na tevê quando ela surgiu em seu campo de visão. Quente como as nuances do inferno. O vestido vermelho ainda surtia o mesmo efeito, marcando o corpo pequeno e suntuoso, segurando as curvas certas, criando contrastes pecaminosos. Ela sorriu, parecendo estranhamente tímida, os pés descalços a guiando até a cadeira vazia ao redor da mesa posta. Os cabelos escuros estavam presos em um coque, e ela cheirava ao seu sabonete de macadâmia. Pernas longas se fizeram à vista quando ela sentou-se à sua frente, mas ele se esforçou em manter o foco, por mais impossível que aquela tarefa lhe parecesse.

"Temos café e suco, mas posso fazer outra coisa se quiser." Ofereceu ele, e ela o encarou, estudando suas feições por alguns segundos. Sentados ao redor da mesa, tomando café como velhos amigos, era quase como se eles já se conhecessem há tanto tempo. Regina colocou o suco no copo, pegando uma das tiras de bacon e mordiscando-a com gosto.

"É suficiente, obrigada." Agradeceu ela, respirando calmamente, os ombros movimentando-se relaxadamente. "Então…" Começou ela, sem saber como chamá-lo.

"Robin." Sorriu ele, exibindo os dentes alinhados e brancos.

"Robin." Ela encarou-o. "Como é que eu vim parar aqui? Nua, no seu apartamento, com uma ressaca absurda? Onde é que meu acompanhante foi parar?"

Ele bebericou um pouco do café escuro, há algum tempo esquecido em sua pequena xícara. Não queria que ela fosse embora tão rápido. Pelo menos ainda não. Cravejava desesperadamente saber mais daquela mulher, cravejava sua companhia; então ninguém podia culpá-lo por sua tentativa de ganhar algum tempo, não é? "Coma primeiro. A menos que esteja com pressa, ou tenha outro lugar para ir. Eu espero."

Ela pareceu cogitar a ideia, e então deu de ombros, levando mais uma tira de bacon aos lábios macios. O que ela tinha a perder?


	3. Capítulo 3

_Por alguma razão, ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de beber. Michael estava ultrapassando os limites de agradável para brevemente chato, e ela estava se importando cada vez menos. Ele havia dito coisas que revelavam um lado que não era agradável e muito menos gentil._

 _"Seu amigo não está com uma cara nem um pouco amistosa." Comentou alguém, e ela ergueu o rosto, fitando o homem que a encarava com interesse. Ele tinha cabelos ruivos vivos, possivelmente naturais. Os olhos verdes esmeralda a cercavam, e ela sorriu._

 _"Eu sei bem."_

 _"Não dá para entender esses caras. Se eu estivesse com uma mulher dessas ao meu lado… Eu estaria sorrindo feito um idiota."_

 _Regina balançou a cabeça, sorrindo. Homens. "Se estivesse no lugar dele, o que faria diferente?" O torpor usual da bebida lhe deixara um pouco mais lenta, seu julgamento um pouco mais nublado. Ela não costumava emendar um flerte no meio de um encontro com outra pessoa, mas sua infelicidade com o decorrer daquela noite estava atingindo níveis que nem mesmo ela era capaz de reconhecer._

 _"Regina, vamos?" A voz firme e urgente de Michael fez com que a atenção dela e do novo homem se voltasse para ele. Ele parecia irritado. Talvez fosse ciúmes, mas ela não poderia se importar menos. Tudo que ela queria era uma noite de diversão e desde que o bonitão do pub havia desaparecido a noite havia decaído nesse conceito._

 _"Eu mudei de ideia. Vou ficar."_

 _"Regina." Grunhiu ele, irritado e ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, desafiando-o. O comportamento dele começou a lhe enervar, e ela sorriu para o ruivo ao seu lado, pedindo licença e caminhando na direção da saída, carregando talvez a décima garrafa consigo. Irritada, empurrou a porta, ignorando as investidas dos homens e descendo as escadas na direção do estacionamento. "Regina!"_

 _A voz dele a alcançou e ela virou-se, irritada. "O que é, Michael?"_

 _Ele suspirou. "Vamos embora. Eu deixo você em casa. Você bebeu e esses caras vão fazer de tudo para…"_

 _"Me levar para cama." Ela sorriu, sentindo a impetuosidade do álcool percorrendo suas veias. Seus olhos escuros ganharam força e intensidade. "Você já cogitou a hipótese de que é exatamente isso o que eu queria para hoje à noite? Que eu gostaria de algo simples e descomplicado, sem a pretensão de ter que ligar no dia seguinte, de outro encontro, de transformar isso em um relacionamento?"_

 _"Eu posso fazer isso."_

 _Ela sorriu. "Não acho que possa."_

 _Ela tentou passar por ele, mas sentiu quando a mão firme circulou seu pulso e a impediu de continuar. "Eu disse que posso. Se é isso que você quer, eu…"_

 _"Eu não quero."_

 _"É claro que quer." Ele sorriu, estreitando seus dedos ao redor do pulso dela e Regina assustou-se, forçando seu pulso. Tentou olhar em volta, mas não se sentia bem. Sua cabeça parecia pesar._

 _"Me solta. Agora." Grunhiu ela, seu estômago dando-lhe os primeiros sinais de embriaguez. Estava enjoada, horrivelmente enjoada e Michael estava firmando os dedos ao redor de seu braço, ela precisava soltar-se, ela tinha que voltar para dentro do pub. O mundo parecia girar naquele instante, e de repente, tudo que ela ouviu foi uma voz firme e decisiva._

 _"Ela disse para soltar."_

 _"Quem é você?" Os olhos dela estavam fixos no chão, e ela podia apenas fitar um par de pés cobertos por um tênis branco cintilante da Nike, concluindo que mais alguém havia se juntado a ela e Michael._

 _"Não interessa quem sou eu. Ela disse para você soltar, e você vai soltar."_

 _"Não se meta."_

 _"Eu me meto quando um homem não sabe o significado da palavra não."_

 _E foi assim que o mundo dela chegou ao limite. No segundo seguinte, uma sensação incontrolável e incomoda explodiu em seu corpo e ela abriu os olhos, percebendo que havia vomitado no par de tênis branco brilhante. Um riso oco se fez ouvir acima deles, e ela fechou os olhos percebendo que era a voz de Michael._

 _"Já que você faz tanta questão, fique com ela. Agora eu que não quero mais."_

 _Regina sentiu quando uma mão cuidadosa circulou sua cintura e a abraçou, puxando-a para si. Era ele. O bonito misterioso. Ele parecia preocupado, afastando uma mecha de cabelo de seu rosto. "Vamos voltar lá para dentro. Limpar esse rosto e tomar alguma coisa. Você vai se sentir melhor." Sugeriu, apontando as escadas de acesso ao pub._

 _"Não. Só… Me tire daqui."_

 _"Você não me conhece… Tem certeza?"_

 _"Por favor." Pediu ela, e ele percebeu que ela não estava tão bem. Não podia fazer muito, mas pelo menos poderia garantir que ela passasse uma noite em segurança._

 _"Onde você mora? Eu levo você até lá."_

 _"Em algum lugar." Riu ela, deitando a cabeça contra o tórax dele e abraçando-o e Robin sorriu, incapaz de evitar a situação._

 _"Que é em algum lugar eu sei. Mas qual lugar?"_

 _"Algum lugar sobre o arco íris."_

 _"Certo, Dorothy. Você não vai me ajudar, não é?"_

 _Regina sorriu, achando tudo muito divertido._

* * *

"Ele simplesmente me deixou lá?" Sibilou ela, os olhos arregalados e a boca entreaberta.

Robin arqueou os ombros. "Ele não me parece uma boa pessoa, se me permite dizer. Se eu não estivesse ali, ele…"

"Não precisa continuar." Pediu ela, terminando de beber o suco. "Eu não deveria ter aceitado sair com ele. Eu procurava uma saída rápida, é bem, ele tem essa atração por mim, eu me aproveitei." Ela suspirou. "O que aconteceu depois que eu vomitei no seu pé?"

Robin riu, chamando a atenção dela. "Nós voltamos para o pub. Uma das garçonetes ajudou você a se limpar no banheiro, nós bebemos um pouco de suco. Depois, eu chamei um táxi. Tive que segurar seu rosto para fora do carro, obviamente. O taxista me olhou como se eu fosse um predador sexual e eu culpo você." Robin sorriu. "Eu realmente achei que ele fosse chamar a polícia ou algo assim."

Ela riu pela primeira vez, achando ao menos uma guinada feliz naquela história.

* * *

 _"É errado fazer isso, rapaz." Sibilou o taxista ao pegar as notas. "Não pode embebedar mulheres assim. Mesmo aqui nessa cidade. Existe respeito."_

 _"Eu não…" Começou Robin, mas suspirou. Regina estava sorrindo, cantarolando Je Ne Regrette Rien enquanto balançava o corpo para frente e para trás, escorada contra a superfície externa de seu prédio._

 _Assim que o velho senhor arrancou, Robin tentou guiá-la desajeitadamente, abrindo o portão principal e auxiliando-a para dentro do prédio. "Robin, Robin, Robin…" Suspirou ela, sorrindo com os dentes largos e abertos, fazendo-o sorrir. Ela estava tão relaxada. Entraram no elevador e ele pressionou o botão do quarto andar, sendo empurrado para o fundo do mesmo em seguida. As mãos dela alcançaram sua camiseta branca, as unhas deslizavam para a pele de seu abdômen, e ele segurou os pulsos dela delicadamente._

 _"Hey."_

 _"Eu quero você." Sussurrou ela, encarando-o com um sorriso provocante. "Aqui. Agora."_

 _"Acredite, eu também quero você. Mas você bebeu demais, Regina." Pediu ele, acariciando seus pulsos e afastando-os. Ela observou-o por algum tempo, antes de dar de ombros e voltar a acariciá-lo, as unhas delicadas dançando sobre a frente de sua calça jeans, brincando com a ereção vibrante._

 _Robin agradeceu assim que a porta do elevador se abriu, e eles saíram, ficando frente a frente com a porta de madeira pintada de verde musgo. "Chegamos."_

* * *

As bochechas antes rosadas agora refletiam um tom rosa escuro, denunciando a vergonha dela. "Me desculpe ter atacado você assim."

"Há coisas piores do que ser atacado por uma mulher tão linda." Flertou ele, e ela suspirou, ainda sentindo-se culpada por seu comportamento. Tudo o que aquele homem irresistível havia feito até então era ajudá-la, e sua contribuição foi tentar tirar as roupas dele a todo custo. "Pedi para você tirar as roupas para que eu lavasse, você entrou no quarto e saiu vestindo um lençol."

"Essa noite durou quantas horas?" Clamou ela, exasperada e apreensiva pelo restante da vergonha que ele lhe deixou passar.

"Não muito. Vim para a cozinha fazer um chá de camomila para acalmar sua digestão e quando voltei, você já estava dormindo. Assim terminou a nossa noite."

"Você dormiu onde?" Questionou ela, ainda desconfiada.

"Aqui no sofá."

"Por que?" Ele ajeitou a postura, percebendo uma leve mudança na leitura dela. Seus olhos amendoados pareciam inquisidores sobre ele de repente, e ele imaginou que aquela pergunta estabeleceria a ligação que poderia existir entre eles ou não. "Por que me ajudou? Por que se importou, se eu era apenas uma desconhecida que cruzou seu caminho? O que ganha com isso?"

"Eu… Eu não sou nenhum anjo, Regina. Mas sou um homem decente, pelo menos. Você teve alguns problemas, e estava vulnerável, e minha intenção era apenas manter você segura. Você me pediu para tirá-la daquele lugar, e eu fiz apenas o necessário. Se você estiver se sentindo ameaçada, ou quiser ir embora, eu…"

"Me desculpe ter vomitado nos seus sapatos novos." Concluiu ela, encerrando aquele assunto.

"Valeu a pena."

Os olhos castanhos encontraram os olhos azuis neste exato momento e toda a densidade ao redor deles mudou. Ela simplesmente não conseguia parar de olhar para aquele homem, tão irresistível e magnético. Era diferente. Diferente, pois ela não o conhecia realmente, mas sentia que sim, sentia que eles eram velhos amigos dançando um passe familiar. A maneira com que ele lhe olhava, como se estivesse vendo a sua alma, aquilo lhe fazia coisas.

"O que você me disse sobre você ontem que eu devo me lembrar?" Questionou ela, levantando-se e esticando as pernas, caminhando até a janela larga que dava visão da rua movimentada logo abaixo. Sabia que ele possivelmente estava encarando suas pernas, adorando a curvatura de sua bunda, e não podia incomodar-se menos com aquilo. Aquele homem, quem quer que fosse, lhe atraía. Cada segundo mais.

"Meu nome é Robin Locksley, e eu sou fotógrafo freelance. Me mudei há algum tempo para cá em busca de um recomeço, só isso. Nenhum problema sério, segredos, revelações bombásticas. Minha vida é trabalho, pub e esse apartamento."

Robin caminhou até ela, os olhos sérios. Ela deu meia volta, encostando-se à janela. O clima realmente havia mudado entre eles; era intenso e intoxicante e eles não podiam respirar. Os olhos azuis a fitaram de cima a baixo, admirando cada centímetro, mas ela não se sentiu despida por ele. Sentiu-se desejada. Como havia se sentido quando eles trocaram o primeiro olhar, ela debruçada sobre o balcão, ele sentado naquela poltrona distante.

"E o que eu lhe disse sobre mim?" Desafiou ela, a voz lenta e calma.

"Disse que sua cor preferida é preto. Me contou sobre a sua paixão por cavalos e a sua frustração por sua mãe tê-la impedido de competir com eles na infância. Disse que quando criança queria ser advogada, mas que mudou de ideia quando viu um dos livros de _vade mecum_. Disse que já foi muito magoada e que hoje não quer saber de ninguém permanente na sua vida, pelo menos ninguém que queira compromisso. Para ser sincero, você não disse muito, e honestamente, eu não precisava saber. Tudo que eu sei é que eu a quis desde a primeira vez que coloquei os olhos em você." Regina engoliu em seco, recuando e encurralando a si mesma entre ele e a janela. Os lábios de Robin se aproximaram, mas ele manteve seus corpos afastados. Parecia dar a ela o direito de decidir se a distância deveria ou não ser fechada. "Eu só conseguia pensar em como eu adoraria ser o homem sortudo a levá-la para casa, a tirar esse vestidinho, a beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo."

"Eu…"

Ele não a deixou finalizar. Seus lábios caíram sobre os dela, línguas famintas se encontrando, as mãos dele escorregando lascivas para a curvatura de sua bunda onde ele apertou, gemendo audivelmente e fazendo com que o centro das pernas dela acordasse violentamente rápido. Regina deslizou as mãos para os ombros dele, pegando um punhado de cabelo com a mão esquerda, sentindo seu corpo todo respirar, como se houvesse esquecido o que era sentir-se tão viva por alguém. Robin continuou beijando-a, sua língua devorando aquela boca macia e gostosa, apertando-a contra a parede, sentindo uma das pernas dela ao redor da sua, um encaixe sutil e sensual. Assim que seus lábios se afastaram, ele descansou a testa contra a dela, soltando suas nádegas e segurando-a pela cintura, acariciando-a antes de voltar a estabelecer contato visual. Deslizou o polegar sobre o rosto dela, percebendo-a fechar os olhos, aceitando o carinho feito por ele e aquilo ressoou direto em seu pau. Ela estava entregue ao tesão que sentia, e ele estava fazendo o máximo que podia para tentar manter um diálogo ali.

Regina passou a acariciá-lo, suas mãos subindo e descendo pelas costas firmes enquanto sentia a palma da mão dele sobre a sua nuca, trazendo-a para perto enquanto beijava seu pescoço timidamente. Um arrepio percorreu a espinha dela quando sentiu o ar quente da respiração dele contra a sua orelha, segundos antes de ele mordiscar a pele ali.

"Regina eu…"

Ele gemeu quando ela apertou sua bunda, mordendo o lábio inferior. "Eu sei que não fizemos nada ontem, mas eu… Deus, eu a quero tanto. Precisamos parar agora ou eu não vou responder pelos meus atos. Eu estou doido de tesão por você."

"Isso faz dois de nós então." Respondeu ela, deslizando as unhas para dentro da calça de moletom, tocando sua pele e calando todas as suas dúvidas sobre o que ia acontecer ali.


	4. Capítulo 4

Deus, aquele homem. Era tudo o que ela conseguia pensar ao sentir o corpo pesado e másculo sobre o seu, os beijos gostosos e ardentes que faziam sua sanidade rodopiar pelos ares, as mãos subindo e descendo por seu corpo, apelando e apalpando cada curva, dedos longos e firmes que trafegavam a textura do seu vestido com um prazer descarado. Os lábios dele alcançaram seu pescoço e ela precisou segurar-se nele para não perder seu equilíbrio; encaixou um dos braços por trás dos ombros largos, os dedos firmes ao algodão da regata branca e suspirou sôfrega quando o sentiu entrelaçando os dedos aos seus cabelos escuros, puxando-os com intenção.

"Você é…" Gemeu ele contra o pescoço dela e Regina segurou o lábio inferior entre os dentes, inebriada pelo tesão que sentia naquele momento. Ela já havia feito muito sexo quente e urgente com diferentes homens, já havia se entregado aos momentos de mais pura luxúria, mas nada se comparava às ondas que se rebentavam contra ela naquele momento. Sentiu quando os dedos dele circularam seu pescoço, um requinte sexy e ousado enquanto ele afastava uma das alças do vestido e passava a beijar sua clavícula, lambendo sua pele, sussurrando o quanto ele a queria, o quanto ele a desejava.

Regina abriu os olhos, forçando-se a retomar o controle e deu meia volta, empurrando-o contra a parede, notando a sobrancelha dele arqueando-se; as mãos dele por sua vez foram rápidas em achar seu quadril e rapidamente ele a puxou para si, colando seus corpos, apertando sua bunda e incendiando a ambos. Suas unhas causaram arrepios a ele quando ela puxou a regata para fora do dorso másculo, seus olhos marrons admirando com malícia os contornos e a massa bem distribuída; Robin entrelaçou os dedos às madeixas escuras e a trouxe para si novamente, tomando sua boca com um semblante sério, beijando-a forte e incisivamente.

Aproveitando a breve distração dele, ela puxou as alças do vestido, desvencilhando-se das mesmas e permitindo que o tecido descesse com alguma dificuldade por seu corpo. O movimento chamou a atenção dele, que a afastou só um pouco, hipnotizado pela figura feminina à sua frente. Regina observou-o atentamente, a maneira com que as irises se dilataram, a expressão estupefata enquanto ele umedecia os lábios e a olhava de cima a baixo, parecendo prestes a devorá-la ali mesmo. "Gosta do que vê?" Provocou ela, sorrindo maliciosamente e dando meia volta, apenas uma pequena provocação; mas Robin surpreendeu-a puxando seu corpo para trás, abraçando-a por trás, deitando sobre o seu corpo. Podia sentir a ereção dura como pedra contra a sua bunda, mas ele parecia saber o que estava fazendo e ela estava gostando do ritmo dele; sentiu os dedos firmes em seu pescoço, apertando-o ousadamente enquanto a boca quente alcançava sua orelha, provocando-a com sussurros, toques, o leve roçar da barba dele ali. "Você faz ideia do quanto eu quis comer você nesse mesmo vestidinho quando você se debruçou sobre o balcão?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Nem podia. Estava tão inebriada, febril para que ele a tocasse, para que lhe desse prazer, e ele estava brincando com ela, atiçando-a, aquecendo-a. "Eu me perguntei como você seria na cama… Será que me afastaria quando sentisse minha língua dentro de você ou puxaria meus cabelos, me desejando ainda mais - fundo…"

"Robin." Gemeu ela.

"Ah, eu quis, quis jogar você naquele balcão e abrir suas longas pernas, quis beijar você por toda a sua bocetinha até que você me implorasse, até sentir você chacoalhando a cabeça em negação, pedindo por favor para eu deslizar um pouco mais para dentro…"

"Fuck" Gemeu ela e ele sorriu, percebendo um ponto fraco. Deslizou as mãos, mantendo uma delas no pescoço dela e assegurando o assalto constante ao ouvido dela, e com a outra alcançou a calcinha de renda, acariciando-a por cima do tecido fino. Era uma doce tortura. Sentiu quando ela circulou seu braço com uma das mãos e esperou para ver se ela o tentaria impedir, mas nada aconteceu. "Oh, Regina, eu posso salivar só de imaginar a sensação de estar dentro de você. Você consegue? Me sentir subindo e descendo, deslizando preguiçosamente, preenchendo você, e eu estou doido para descobrir o som do seu gemido quando me sentir todo dentro de ti." Sussurrou ele, beijando-a na base do pescoço e sorrindo ao notar o arrepio causado pelo gesto.

Regina estava fora de si. Quem ela queria enganar? Ela desejava aquele homem como um animal desejava sua presa e ela sequer tinha vergonha de assumir que estava torcendo para que isto não fosse somente uma única experiência. Afastou-se dele com dificuldade, as pernas amolecidas, o corpo em chamas e virou-se para ele, os olhos desafiadores e sérios. "Você vai continuar com os seus delírios ou vai realmente fazer algo a respeito, Locksley?"

Um sorriso maldoso percorreu os lábios dele antes do mesmo afastar-se da parede e pressioná-la contra a mesma, ajoelhando-se na frente dela. Com os olhos fixos nos olhos dela, ele deslizou a calcinha de renda preta, desfazendo-se dela e a jogando longe. Beijou a base de sua barriga, deslizando para a parte frontal de sua virilha e assistiu o exato momento em que ela deslizou os dedos por seus cabelos loiros, fechando os olhos e se preparando para o oásis que a abraçou. "Meu Deus" Grunhiu ela. Ele era muito, muito talentoso com a boca. No momento em que os lábios macios a tocaram ondas de eletricidade crepitante foram disparadas por todo o seu corpo, e a textura quente e molhada da língua dele, oh fucking god… Ela estava entregue. Robin empurrou sua coxa, abrindo as pernas dela ainda mais e enterrando sua boca ainda mais fundo, lambendo-a, circulando sua entrada, chupando-a sem pressa e com a mais completa devoção. Perdida nas sensações, Regina apoiou-se na parede atrás de si, acariciando as madeixas do homem à sua frente, os olhos fechados e a garganta secando absurdamente. Os gemidos que vinham dele a cada suave mudança de direção a deixavam ainda mais encharcada, suas pernas perdendo a força, mas ele circulou ambas com os braços fortes e a manteve ali. "Você não vai a lugar algum, linda." Respondeu ele em uma resposta abafada antes de voltar a brincar com seu clitóris através de lambidas desconexas, pequenos toques provocativos.

Não que ela tivesse condições de se mover. O máximo que ela se sentia capaz era de escorregar até o colo dele, pois isso exigiria apenas soltar o peso de seu corpo sobre ele. Robin afastou um pouco mais sua perna, e posicionou-se ainda mais fundo nela, fazendo com que ela estivesse praticamente sentada sobre o seu rosto; o movimento o guiou para um ponto mais fundo, mais escondido e aparentemente mais sensível, pois assim que a língua quente a penetrou todo o seu corpo estremeceu, e ele continuou, triunfante, sentindo suas pernas enrijecendo. "Robin, righ there"

Ela estava rebolando contra a boca dele e nada havia sido tão maravilhoso e erótico e sensual na sua vida quanto aquele momento. Seu corpo todo vibrava, uma sensação quente e inquietante, e Robin aproveitou sua completa distração, deslizando rapidamente dois dedos para dentro dela sem nunca interromper o ritmo da sua língua, intercalando seu ataque, deslizando-os para dentro e para fora através de um ritmo moderado, rápido o suficiente para solidificar a pressão do orgasmo, mas não tão rápido para prover alívio; "Ninguém nunca…" Começou ela, e Robin gemeu, continuando a movimentação lentamente, diminuindo e depois acelerando, a língua deslizando por suas dobras antes de retomar o ataque velado ao seu clitóris; ela tinha muita força de vontade de continuar falando quando era óbvio que seu corpo não estava ajudando, ele podia sentir os nervos rígidos, apenas à espera de uma válvula de escape, apenas a um passo dela explodir em sua boca e era exatamente o que ele queria. Ah, essa mulher e as coisas que ela lhe causava… Robin deslizou uma das mãos para seu clitóris e massageou levemente, ouvindo-a fazer um som que doeu fundo através da sua ereção; sorrindo, debruçou-se e tomou o pequeno órgão nos lábios, acariciando-o com a língua. A saliva quente e os movimentos delicados eram muito mais do que o que ela estava pronta para lidar e isso ficou muito claro quando Regina tentou fechar as duas pernas violentamente, seu abdômen delicado se contraindo em um espasmo violento, as coxas estremecendo ao lado do rosto dele enquanto ela tentava o afastar, as mãos pequenas e delicadas empurrando sua cabeça para longe, tentando fugir daquele prazer que chegava a ser insuportável e absurdo e que estava lançando-a em outra dimensão.

Robin limpou-a delicadamente, evitando o clitóris sensível e a soltou delicadamente, sentando-se no chão e encaixando-a no seu colo. Encostou-se à parede, permitindo que ela montasse sobre ele e relaxou quando Regina deitou a testa sobre a dele, respirando pesadamente. Suas mãos subiam e desciam pelas costas dela, auxiliando-a e dando há ela tempo para se recuperar. O que não durou muito tempo. Ela ergueu os olhos e o fitou por algum tempo antes de puxá-lo com força pelos cabelos, beijando-o com avidez, suas mãos determinadas a reconhecer cada pedaço de seu tronco. Unhas raspavam sua pele quando ele percebeu os lábios delicados que se apossaram da pele de seu pescoço, e um gemido gutural ecoou do fundo do seu âmago quando ela o puxou para si, mordiscando sua orelha antes de sussurrar com o tom de voz mais sexy do mundo. "Tire suas roupas."

Ela afastou-se dele, mas os olhos de lince não a deixaram. Observou seriamente enquanto ele se despia, os olhos azuis presos aos seus, intoxicando-os com a intensidade daquela conexão visual. Não pode evitar encarar a plenitude dele como homem, mas fingiu não ter ficado ainda mais molhada pensando em qual seria a sensação de ter aquilo tudo dentro de si. Ele estava pensando, e ela suspirou. "Vamos para a cama." Sugeriu ele e ela sorriu lascivamente.

"Eu quero você aqui, Robin. Deite no chão."

Ela sorriu satisfeita quando ele se deitou; seus olhos o olharam de cima a baixo, suas entranhas incendiadas pelo tesão que estava sentindo por aquele homem delicioso. Sem pressa, sentou-se sobre ele, alinhando seus sexos, deslizando sua boceta encharcada sobre o pênis duro como rocha, mas evitando a conexão. Era absurdo o quanto ela estava excitada por ele, mas quem poderia culpá-la? "Holy fuck" Gemeu ele, e ela apoiou as mãos em seu tórax firme antes de mover-se, deslizando para cima e para baixo, posicionando o pau duro entre seus grandes lábios e deixando que o mesmo se perdesse ali.

As mãos dele tocaram seu quadril e ela sorriu, alcançando as mesmas e empurrando-as para o chão, ao lado do rosto dele onde ela podia mantê-las presas. Seus olhos castanhos buscaram os azuis, identificando de imediato o prazer resoluto nos olhos dele. "Você é má…" Sussurrou ele, e ela sorriu diabolicamente antes de rebolar lentamente sobre ele, fazendo-o gemer.

"Você não faz ideia." Debruçou-se, sua boca sentindo falta dos lábios quentes daquele homem; sim, ele beijava absurdamente bem, ela tinha que admitir. Era quente e saboroso e ela não cansava de repetir a dose. Continuou rebolando contra ele enquanto seus lábios serpenteavam para o pescoço rígido, o pomo de adão subindo e descendo enquanto ela soltava pequenos gemidos toda vez que ele empurrava a pélvis contra ela e incrementava a fricção de seu torturante joguinho.

Mas a verdade era que ela também não aguentava mais. Ajeitou-se, empurrando-o de modo que ela pode alinhar seus sexos e então respirou fundo, prendendo o ar e focando na sensação avassaladora de senti-lo deslizar lentamente e completamente para dentro dela. "Regina…" Gemeu ele, as mãos circulando sua cintura imediatamente e ela passou a mover-se, lentamente, ajustando-se a ele. Aquilo era sensacional, talvez mais do que sensacional. Sexo era ótimo, mas o que estava acontecendo ali era quase tântrico e ela gemeu, fechando os olhos e mordendo os lábios. Impulsionou o corpo para cima e para baixo, submersa nas sensações que explodiam em seu sistema nervoso.

"Isso é..." Ela subiu e desceu novamente, um movimento lento, sexy e sutil que a fez gemer e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. "Muito, muito bom."

Robin engoliu em seco e sentou-se, encostando-se à parede atrás de si; puxou-a para o seu colo e voltou sua atenção para o pescoço dela, beijando-o, deslizando sua língua, bebendo cada mínimo som que ela estivesse disposta a lhe oferecer. A posição a ajudou, com os joelhos mais abertos ela pôde subir e descer com mais facilidade, facilitando seus anseios de quicar no colo daquele homem com toda a sua força. Ela estava falando muitas coisas, mas ele não conseguia decifrar; a sensação dela em seu colo, o calor crepitante de estar dentro dela, melado e preso e deslizando suavemente pela carne macia ouvindo-a gemer e cravar as unhas em seus ombros era demais - e ele precisou se mover.

Retomou o controle, empurrando-a no chão e fazendo-a rir deliciosamente antes de erguer uma das suas pernas e penetra-la, o ângulo aumentando a profundidade e fazendo-a morder o lábio. "Robin…." Suspirou ela, observando-o com devoção enquanto ele entrava e saía dela lentamente, apenas provocando-a, os olhos intensamente conectados, as mãos dela tocando seu peito largo; Robin diminuiu os movimentos apenas para se debruçar sobre ela e beijá-la novamente. "Sim?" Sussurrou ele contra os seus lábios, ondulando o quadril e rebolando para dentro dela, fazendo-a suspirar.

"Me fode assim. Por cima."

Ele sorriu. Somente uma mulher como ela conseguiria fazer um pedido tão doce e ao mesmo tempo tão safado na mesma frase. Beijou-a, deslizando a língua por aquela boca macia e viciante e então abriu suas pernas, escancarando-as, acariciando suas coxas, admirando a nudez convidativa. Ela o acompanhou com os olhos o tempo todo; Robin ajoelhou-se entre as suas pernas e ergueu o olhar, desafiando-a. Levou dois dedos aos lábios, mas Regina os tomou para si, chupando-os, e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, tomado pela luxúria do movimento. Com os dedos molhados brincou na entrada dela, provocando-a, empurrando apenas a ponta dos mesmos; aos poucos substituiu os dedos por seu pau, tocando-a, roçando o clitóris com a glande. "Robin." Grunhiu ela, aflita e ele sorriu, uma curva safada e provocativa antes de entrar com tudo dentro dela, e Regina nada pode fazer a não ser agarrar-se ao homem que se deitara sobre ela, as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, os braços ao redor das costas dele, unhas segurando firme na pele macia. A sensação de tê-lo assim, fundo e sobre ela, era luxuosa. Luxúria e luxo, e ela sentiu-se imediatamente viciada. Robin não se fez de rogado, e passou a dar a ela o que ela havia lhe pedido. "É isso que você quer, Regina?" Sussurrou ele, as mãos firmes em seu cabelo enquanto entrava e saía dela com facilidade, o tesão dela facilitando a penetração firme e constante. "É fundo o suficiente para você, babe?" Continuou ele, a boca quente sobre a orelha dela; Regina por sua vez mantinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça encostada ao corpo dele, perdida em suas sensações, as unhas fincadas na pele dos braços firmes e fortes, tentando manter qualquer controle e isso já lhe parecia impossível a essa altura. "Você está tão, tão encharcada, Regina…"

"Robin, oh god" Suspirou ela, e ele continuou, afastando-se um pouco para observar hipnotizado o local onde seus sexos se conectavam, reiniciando em um ritmo moderado e fazendo-a se contorcer por baixo dele. As unhas dela deslizando para cima e para baixo lhe causava arrepios intermináveis, e Robin suspirou; suas mãos circularam os calcanhares dela, mudando o ângulo de suas pernas e de suas estocadas e Regina o puxou pela nuca, beijando-o com fome. Beijos quentes e indecentes que faziam jus ao que sentiam naquele momento imoralmente perfeito.

"Eu não posso aceitar que isso seja um caso de uma noite, Regina." Sussurrou ele, apertando-a contra o chão e estocando um pouco mais fundo, fazendo-a sentir. "Eu preciso disso de novo"; ele empurrou mais fundo novamente; "E de novo." Ele a prendeu em seu abraço, estocando freneticamente por alguns segundos antes de entrar e sair dela lentamente. "Você não acha?"

"Quantas vezes você quiser desde que não pare agora, Locksley." Ordenou ela e ele gemeu, sem saber de alívio ou tesão. Virou-a tão rápido que se espantou com a própria força, deixando-a de joelhos, e antes que Regina pudesse responder ele estava dentro dela novamente, empurrando cada vez mais fundo. Isso.

Regina sorriu, deitando a parte frontal do corpo e empinando a bunda macia para ele. Sorriu quando a palma da mão dele ressoou contra sua pele e deixou que ele a guiasse para o seu merecido orgasmo. As mãos dele estavam firmes em seu quadril, segurando-a com força enquanto ele a penetrava firme e ela agradeceu aos céus; não que ela não adorasse as provocações ou o prazer obsceno de tê-lo bem devagar, mas ela queria ser comida por aquele homem, com força, com vontade. Aquela posição era ainda mais profunda e ela podia sentir mais e mais dele e era o que ela precisava, e pela força com que ele estava lhe fodendo, era exatamente o que ele precisava também.

"R-Robin" Suspirou ela, a garganta seca, o corpo dolorido, a voz frágil e sôfrega "Robin, eu vou…"

"Eu também baby, eu também" Sussurrou, abraçando-a e apertando o corpo feminino contra o seu, estocando com força até que Regina não aguentou mais, explodindo em tremores constantes; ele continuou por alguns minutos, enfiando as mãos nos cabelos escuros dela e puxando com força quando o ápice o fez gemer como um animal enclausurado.

* * *

Robin a acompanhou até a porta no final da tarde. Ainda tentava entender o que havia acontecido entre eles ali, além de todo o sexo grudento e visceral, mas a conexão. Regina sorriu, beijando-o na boca antes de sair para o corredor.

"Regina." Pediu ele e ela arqueou a sobrancelha, torcendo para que não tornasse tudo mais difícil.

"Eu realmente não posso ficar."

Ele assentiu. "Mas me prometa uma única coisa. Por favor."

Regina concordou, encarando-o. "Sim?"

"Me prometa que irá voltar. Você sabe onde me encontrar."

Ela deveria prometer? Talvez não. Talvez fosse uma ideia péssima. Mas quem ela estava tentando enganar? Aquele homem era uma máquina de prazer ambulante e uma companhia agradável. Com sorte, uma amizade repleta de benefícios nasceria dali e ela pararia de mergulhar em encontros falidos em troca de cura para sua carência. Robin poderia ser uma nova aventura. Não fora isso que ela fora procurar em Amsterdã, de qualquer forma?

"Regina?" Questionou o belo homem à sua frente, ligeiramente preocupado.

"Eu prometo, Robin. Eu vou voltar."


End file.
